You will be my ain true love
by xGirlxWithxThexRedxBalloonx
Summary: A prequel to 'Dixie Land'. This tells the story of Britain and the state Virginia. Taking place during the heat of the American Civil War, flashbacks of their past come to surface as Britain searches for Virginia after losing touch with her. Inspired by the song 'You will be my ain true love' by Alison Krauss. Warning: OC, human names used, nyotalia. Rated T. Just to be safe.


The frost had settled a thick layer of snow on the state of Virginia. A woman wearing a thin white frock shivered in the cold. She stared from her small cabin out into the bleakness of her state. A year since she had transferred herself to the countryside and she could feel herself slipping farther away from the reality she once knew. Clutched in her trembling hand was a letter. The parchment felt smooth against her coarse fingers. She pulled her poorly knitted shawl tighter around her chest in an attempt to shield herself from the frost. When it proved to be in vain she went back inside her cabin to the comfort of a small fire that had now died down into a pile of glowing embers. The woman laid the parchment on her table. Next to a small simple box was a journal. In times past it was once a thick journal that she would have filled with passages of her private thoughts. Nowadays she uses the paper from it to light her fires. She tore a paper out and lit the edges of it on fire with a match she retrieved from the simple box. As she made her way to her fireplace she took a handful of small twigs, what she could scavenge as firewood in the poor weather, and tossed them onto the pile of glowing embers. Followed by the burning paper. She could see from her window that the sun was setting and night would soon be upon her. She took the parchment she had left on the table and sat next to the fire. She unfolded it gently, to see perfect cursive letters written across it. She felt her spirits lift as she read the letter.

**January 13, 1863**

** My dearest Victoria,**

** As another year is coming to an end I find myself alone at my estate another year. During times in private I often think back to my life before America's secession. I recall the days of having long intimate talks with you by candlelight. I would hang on your every word, just as I would now if I were to hear your voice again. Our exchange of letters and news of recent events in the Civil War have left me feeling anxious at every moment. I wait with anticipation for your letters to arrive and assure me that you are well. You've told me that you've seen the battlefield. My heart stopped as I read your report of what you had seen. I'm no stranger to war myself but my heart stopped for that second because I feared that you may have been hurt. When said you only received minor injuries I was able to breath easily again. **

**Five months have passed since you've told me of your living accommodations. Shrouding yourself in mystery does little to prevent me from coming to United States. Despite your protests of me arriving. Please understand that if you are in need of anything, at any time, I will not hesitate to cross the entire Atlantic Ocean if it means that you will be close and safe with me. My faith in Alfred to keep you safe is all that has kept me from coming to your side. Though, I have faith in you as well. For as long as I have known you you've proven yourself to be hardworking. Never relying on anyone for support. Through reflection of the past, I've come to realize that the only reason you stayed in my household was so you could care for Alfred and later on, Matthew. I have faith that where ever you are you are not only managing, but thriving. It's in your nature. I beg you, tell me more where you live. What you're seeing. I hope that after we have wed you will find the tranquility of my estate to be a comfort to you after all you have experienced.**

**I will be waiting for your letter.**

**With all my love,**

**Arthur.**

Victoria sighed at her letter. She folded it before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it.

"Arthur~" she whispered while holding back the tears that threatened to fall from her brown eyes.

* * *

><p><em>[1607] <em>

_Victoria Jones, at that time Victoria White sat in the green fields of the New World. She was a few days past her sixteenth birthday. She dipped her bare feet into the cool stream of clear blue water. Her black dress was pulled above her knees. A scandalous position that would bring shame to her and her newly wed husband. If she were to be discovered. In London, she had agreed to the marriage because she was lead to believe that if she were to wed Jonathan White she would be taken to the New World. A mysterious land with promises of riches and adventures. So far, her marriage seemed less than satisfactory and the New World less the profitable. She's had brushes with savages and can already predict the outcome of the colonization. As she sat in the blistering heat, trying to cool herself off she almost wished she had stayed in London with her family. Victoria was the youngest of nine. Five brothers and three sisters. She grew up an awkward child with a strange tongue. No matter how much she tried to mimic the English accent that her family and countrymen shared she found herself unable to do so. Always sounding foreign and developing a shy nature to not speak so often. When Matthew heard her speak he found her mysterious accent to be charming. She thought that simple compliment to be the greatest words ever to be spoken to her. He seemed nice enough. A man of God, just as her father was. Though she didn't see Jonathan as anything more than a friend she didn't expect her marriage to be so loveless and so confining._

_Her deep thought was interrupted by the sound of a splash in the distance. Victoria pulled her legs out of the river and stood up, frantically fixing her dress and hoping that no one had seen her in such a compromising position. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she scanned her surroundings._

_"Who is there?" she asked to no one. _

_"I'm sorry. Did I bother you?" the voice sounded as if it belonged to a child. She turned around, searching for this mysterious child. Coming out of the bushes was a small boy. He seemed to be no older than three. His hair was a dark shade of blonde and his eyes the clearest blue she had ever seen. He wore a white frock with a red string hanging in the front. Victoria approached the child with a panic happening inside of her. She bent down to look him in the eye._

_"It's dangerous to be here alone" Victoria told him. He gave her a bright smile._

_"But I'm not alone! I have you!" he replied, holding a rabbit close to his chest. When Victoria saw his smile she fell under the child's spell. She smiled back at him with her internal panic slowly fading away._

_"That's a very good point, child. What's your name?"_

_"My big brother calls me Alfred so I guess my name is Alfred" Victoria found the child to be strange. She didn't remember seeing him on the ship she took to the New World. She deduced that Alfred could not reside in Jamestown because she had not seen him before this moment._

_"You know, I have older brothers too. Five, in fact. They're all so nice. Where is your brother?" she asked him. _

_"He's somewhere around here. It's getting dark. I should go before my big brother starts to worry" Alfred sprinted past her but paused and turned back to her with the smile that special smile of his, "What's your name?" _

_"White. You may call me Mrs. White" _

_"Alright, Mrs. White! I hope to see you again soon!" Alfred waved goodbye to her while running away from her. He may have left her curious about him but she could not resist the child. His smile showing the optimism she had never seen and energy that no child would ever be allowed to feel, she couldn't help but to have a strong urge to meet him again. She could tell that he was a good boy and she hoped that the good light inside him would never be go out.  
><em>

* * *

><p>[London, England: 1863]<p>

Snow drizzled on the grey city. Wandering through the cobbled streets was a man in his late twenties. His golden hair was a tousled mess, brushing the eyelashes of his emerald colored eyes. In contrast to his hair was his clothes. Clean and perfectly fitted. A display of his wealth that caught the attention of husband-hunting women. The night had become black with only the street lamps to light the dimly lit pathways. He held a small leather bound book in hand. Written in golden scripture across the book was the title "The complete collection of Edgar Allan Poe". When he came to a street corner he leaned against the lamppost and lifted the book close to his face. He thumbed through the pages until he came to the final pages of the book. The final poem. Coming from the street adjacent to him was a fairly young woman. She was dressed in a gaudy pink dress, hidden under a light blue coat. When she saw the young man from across the street she paused. Her first reaction was to approach him but he seemed so immersed in his book. She assumed that he must be a very cultured man to be craving the works of Poe at such late an hour. Her thoughts swam with uninformed assumptions of the mysterious handsome stranger she blankly stared at.

The young man glanced up from his book to notice the young woman staring at him with scarlet cheeks and a blank stare. He lowered his book and stared back at her. His inner gentleman urged him to talk to her. It would be against the rules of propriety to allow a young woman to wander the streets of London alone. He closed his book and stood straight. He tucked the book into the pocket of his coat before making his way over to her.

"Excuse me, Miss. It's dangerous to walk the streets late at night" he told her. The woman's face flushed red. She brought her hands to her burning cheeks.

"Y-Yes, I know. Please pardon my poor manners It's just-" her rambling ceased when he took her hand and gave the back of it a light kiss.

"It's quite alright. My name is Arthur Kirkland. What is your name?"

"I am Mary Jones" Arthur gave her a small nostalgic smile.

"I know someone with the name Jones. Two, in fact" he offered her his arm, "Judging by your dress, I'd say you are out of your element. Allow me escort you home, Ms. Jones" Mary took a moment to compose herself then took his arm.

"Thank you, Mr. Kirkland. I got lost on my way home from a party" The pair walked off into the snowy London night.

The walk was quiet, save for the occasional question that Mary would ask her handsome escort. He was mysterious but polite. He often gave her an open answer. One that didn't quite answer her question but instead left her with more.

"So who are the two people you know of that share my surname? Perhaps I have some relation to them" she spoke.

"I doubt that" Arthur chuckled.

"But I do want to know more about them" she pressed. Arthur sighed.

"One is...someone. The other is a woman" Mary quirked an eyebrow up curiously. Arthur noticed this and thought that it would be best to end it there. The thought of Victoria Jones was coming to him in a poor light. Mary failed to notice the twinge of sadness that had dripped into his eyes.

"Who is this woman? A mother? Sister?"

"Fiance. Or she will be once she accepts my marriage proposal"

"Oh..." Mary failed to hide the disappointment in her tone. Arthur came to a stop when they reached a city apartment building not far from the theater. Mary released his arm then gave him a deep curtsy. Arthur responded with a deep bow.

"It was a pleasure escorting you home. Do more careful about where you wander next time, though" Arthur advised her. Mary began to make her way up the stairs but turned to look back at Arthur.

"Mr. Kirkland, might I inquire about something?"

"You may, Ms. Jones"

"Should your fiance not accept your proposal, do come and visit me. I would like to see more of you" Arthur's cheeks became a tinted pink. He was thankful for the night hiding his blush.

"I'm flattered by the offer but...I..." Mary gave him a sad smile. She approached him then gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you for tonight, Mr. Kirkland. May God bless you" His hesitation told her that even if his proposal was not accepted he would be unavailable. She suspected that it was simply him not wishing to tie himself to her. She understood and would not push him any further. Even if he were the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on.

"The same to you, Ms. Jones. Same to you" Arthur replied. The two parted ways and Arthur resumed his aimless wandering. He often would tap the bulge in his jacket where the book rested. He tapped the book rhythmically while pretending not to hear the flirtatious calls from streetwalkers he passed by. His intention before crossing paths with Mary Jones was to find a moment alone to read. To calm his nerves from the lack of correspondence between him and Victoria he took it upon himself to sneak away for some private reading. As he walked he stuck one hand in his pocket and the other over the bulging book. He whistled a cheery tune to himself as a way of distracting himself from the sudden reminder of Victoria. His absentminded whistling and wandering lead him back to his mansion. Disappointed, he made his way past the iron gating and across the lawn. When he laid his hand on the door knob he paused due to hearing his name being called in the unmistakable squeaky voice. Arthur spun around with an excited grin to be met with a mint colored rabbit flying with a pair of wings.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Britain! I wanted to see you! You look sad" Flying Mint Bunny pointed out. Arthur's grin dropped. He down at the porch with eyes that spoke more words than he was able to say, "What's wrong?"

"Victoria. I haven't heard from her since August. It's already January. I'm worried that she may be considering ending our relationship. Or worse, she may be lost" Arthur confided in the magical creature. Flying Mint Bunny flew close to Arthur and nuzzled the country's neck.

"Then why don't you go see her?"

"Aside that my boss will murder me, I made her a promise. I told her I wouldn't involve myself in the American Civil War"

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't know that it would be this hard. I thought...I thought the war would last a month or two. That was my own naivete, I suppose" Arthur's words came to an end. He couldn't find any more words to say besides, "I'm scared that I may lose her in the coming months" Arthur put his hands on Flying Mint Bunny. His fur was soft and comforting to him.

"I know you're scared. Don't be. She'll be alright" Flying Mint Bunny reassured Arthur. Arthur's grip on his friend tightened. He cradled the bunny whilst holding back his frightened tears.

"I wish...I wish I wasn't so stubborn. Maybe then she'd be here with me now..."

* * *

><p><em>[1607]<em>

_Arthur sat on the couch in the parlor embroidering a picture of a mint colored rabbit on to a silk pillow. Next to him was an incredibly beautiful woman cradling a small child in her arms. The child and woman had matching violet eyes. Her light brown hair was tied back into an elegant bun. _

_"Oh, it seems Matthew has fallen asleep" she whispered in a very Arthur looked up from his embroidery. Arthur and the woman exchanged warm smiles. Arthur put his work down and leaned over to the sleeping child. He gave the child a loving kiss on the forehead before giving a much more passionate kiss to the woman. She stood up and whispered to the Englishman,_

_"I'll put Matthew to bed. It's getting late. You should go out and search for Alfred"_

_"Of course, Françoise. You should rest" he stood up to face her, "I'll be in bed once I've found Alfred. Goodnight, Love" _

_"Goodnight" Françoise and Arthur gave each other another kiss before parting ways. As Arthur was managing his way outside the cottage he saw the small image of Alfred running after him. The child was a mess with a dirt smeared face to match his dirt smeared frock. Arthur's brow furrowed downwards into a scowl. He waited with his arms crossed across his chest for Alfred to make his way to him._

_"Britain!" the child panted, "I met someone! She's super nice!" Alfred began._

_"Do you not understand how late it is?! And why are you so dirty?! Alfred, I swear-" Arthur chided._

_"Listen! I want you to meet her!" Alfred yelled back. Arthur lifted Alfred over his shoulder, despite the child's protests._

_"I will not hear another word of this person!"_

_"But you have to meet her! You'd like her!" Arthur turned and began his way back to their cottage with Alfred yelling at his older brother for him to be put down. Fearing that Alfred may way Matthew and Françoise, he set Alfred down and lowered himself on one knee to look Alfred in the eye._

_"Alfred, listen to me. Please understand that whomever you met today is mortal. She will die one day while you will continue to live. Not just you but I will live on, as well. Along with Matthew and Françoise. We're special. Being special means that we can't form bonds with humans. You haven't experienced it but I have. Many, many times. This person may be nice but put them far from your mind. Spare yourself the heartbreak, Alfred. Trust me" Arthur lectured him. Alfred tried to understand what his older brother was saying but all he could think was that he wanted to see more of Mrs. White. As Arthur led him to his room to face punishment for disobeying the rules yet again, his little mind devised a plot to have Mrs. White meet Britain. He didn't believe Britain. Mrs. White wouldn't die. She was special. He could feel it..._


End file.
